Electronic components, such as central processing units (CPUs), generate heat during normal operation. Unless removed, the heat will adversely affect the operational stability of the electronic component. Measures must therefore be taken to efficiently remove the heat. For example, a heat sink (e.g., a cold plate) may be mounted on the electronic component to remove heat therefrom.
A heat sink generally includes a base for contacting the electronic component and absorbing the heat from the electronic component, and a plurality of fins coupled to the base to dissipate the absorbed heat from the base. Passages are defined between the fins, and airflow may be provided (such as from a fan) through the passages to increase the heat dissipation from the heat sink. The electronic components, and particularly CPUs, are only becoming more powerful and smaller, therefore requiring improved heat sinks to dissipate the increased heat generated over a smaller area. Further, the air passing through the heat sink may deposit dust on the heat sink, thereby decreasing the effectiveness of the heat sink over time.